The overall objective of the research program is to acquire better understanding of the importance of arene oxides in biological reactions. Research activity concentrates on the synthesis and chemistry of 1-substituted benzene oxides with emphasis on those that may be intermediates in metabolic transformations in mammals, bacteria, fungi, and higher plants in order to establish whether the chemical transformations observed for these arene oxides support the suggestion that they are intermediates in metabolic reactions.